


Always Together

by Anonymous



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Konoha stop being xenophobic a challenge, Sorry for my bad english, Uchiha Clan deserve better, mention of Sasuke Shinden: The Teacher's Star Pupil, mention of manga and every canon material, mention of sasuke retsuden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: #sssnippetaday and #ssmonth about Uchiha family.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

"Why papa said "again?" when you told him you destroyed our house, mama?"

"Why does it matter? Sarada, important is your father is here now an-"

"That's the second time."

"Anata!"

"Sarada wants to know, Sakura. I learned now that it's better to not hide anything when you have a curious child, especially a kid with our genetic."

"SECOND TIME?! I don't remember any of it!"

"You was too young when that happened, Sarada... You was 2 and your father took you to the park. I wanted to study a bit before work..."

"aaand?"

"Sakura was angry thinking someone stole her new medical book and she broke the floor. Her punch was too strong to the place. Later we found out her book actually was safe in our closet. Or what once was a closet."

"That was a total accident and will never happen again!"

"..."

"I mean, after our second house. Now now, Sarada, It's time to go to bed! You have training tomorrow morning."

"Buuuut mama! Papa, tell me more!"

"Listen to your mother, Sarada. We will sleep too anyway. Your mother and I need to rest, that was a long day."

"ugh"

\---

"Now talking about the house... I don't know how we will finish to pay this new one. I'm so sorry, Anata!"

"About it, Konoha Council gave us this one."

"What? Really? It's because of the clan massacre?"

"Yes. But I guess Naruto talked to them. I'm sure they will go back to pretend nothing happened. That Danzo, Tobirama and the village actions to my clan doesn't matter."

"ARGH! THEY ARE SO..."

"Sakura..."

"Don't worry! See, my hands are away from the floor! It's just... This entire situation is so..."

"Yes, I know. I'm too tired of think about them, I just want to sleep now..."

"Okay. I understand."

"...with my wife right here. Not sleeping in a tree thinking of my next steps about Kaguya mission. Just... Peace with my family for few days..."

"and kissing your wife, right?"

"Yes, kissing my wife... My strong wife... When she isn't breaking our house or anything."

"ANATA!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Your father always was the dramatic one, Sarada. So I can't blame you."

"I am the dramatic? Once you started to scream in middle of our mission because Sai was disguised as a clown."

"Well, I was worried "what a clown is doing here?"

"Naruto was there too, you didn't scream."

"ANYWAY... Sarada, when your father came back of his journey of 2 years. Well, I was happy to see him after so long! But I didn't expect to see him in a window of the hospital waiting for me. Normally people use doors..."

"That was Kakashi idea. He said that could be romantic..."

"You almost gave me a heart attack! You really need to stop listening to Kakashi-sensei. That's not the first time."

"I know. Aoda ideas was better anyway."

"So, Sarada... Oh, she is sleeping! Your training with her took too much of her energy, Anata."

"She wanted to learn chidori and improve her katon goukakyuu no jutsu. I told her we would stop when she feels tired but she didn't want to give up easly. She is obstinate, in a good way... Like someone I know."

"I don't know what are you talking about. A-and stop looking at me like that, you can't just do that and don't kiss me! Then you will just smirk and pretend nothing happened!"

"hm"

"SASUKE-KUN!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's based in the manga version, not the anime.  
> In the manga Sakura is part of the meeting about Sasuke's Kaguya mission. She is there in the flashback with Sasuke, Naruto and the Kages. The fact of Naruto already being a Hokage and Sakura short hair makes me believe the flashback is just few years before Naruto Gaiden. Possibly Sarada was around 8.
> 
> Manga and Sasuke Retsuden also stated Sakura actually receive letters of him during his mission. The anime changed these parts and I'm not sure the reason.

"It's fun make dinner with you, papa!"

"Aa"

"I hope mama will like it...Hm... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Pass me the tomatoes, please."

"It has enough tomatoes!"

"There will never be enough tomatoes, Sarada."

"Whatever! Anyway, you can talk about your mission? A bit maybe? I mean, you was decades away f-"

"8 years."

"8 years away from home! I... I just want to know what you was doing and why you can't stay here. I'm a genin now, you can talk to me about missions and everything!"

"That's a confidential mission. Only your mother and Five Kages know about it, they are part of the team. You have the right to be upset, but I promise you... I miss you both everyday and this mission is about something too dangerous to the world to avoid."

"Hm. Wait, if you has a team then why are you going alone all the time?"

"Because only I have the rinnegan."

"Oh, I see. You can create portals with that, right? And I remember when you changed of place with mama to attack Shin!"

"That's right. But I can't do that all the time, it takes too much of chakra. That's why take too much time to go home. So many times I needed your mother help. Sakura has a fantastic chakra control and she gave chakra to make me open a portal."

"Wow that's brilliant, papa!"

"Aa. Now let's finish this recipe, Sakura will be here at any time. Do you want to watch me train Boruto tomorrow, right? Then i will train you after him."

"Sure!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Naruto Retsuden novel.

"It's true Mama kissed you when you two was with the Seventh IN THE MOTORCYCLE??"

"...Hm. Of course Naruto can't shut up and had to told you that... That idiot..."

"Naruto will never change, hm? Sarada, your father's plan was very dangerous. That was an extremely dramatic moment so yes, we kissed in that motocycle. He is my husband anyway!"

"Hmmm. Well, the Seventh told me that wasn't the first time you two act weird in missions. He said he always felt like the "third wheel", something like that. That's gross, mama."

"He WHAT?! The "Seventh" need to stop talking about us to you if he wants to live. Seriously, Naruto is worse than Kakashi-sensei! Shannaro... That little b- Hey, Sarada, stop laughing at me!"

"but papa is laughing too!"

"....No. Actually I am just smiling. There's a difference."

"I can hear the laugh, papa."

"..."

"And now my own husband and child laugh at me. The betrayal!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Karin wanting to give that TAKA photo to Sakura is mentioned in "Sasuke's Story: Sunrise" novel.  
> *Sasuke learned medical ninjutsu from Sakura and Sakura learned Fire Style jutsu from Sasuke come from "Sasuke Retsuden" novel.  
> *Sarada training with Sasuke is mentioned in manga, novels etc. She learned chidori from him.  
> *Sakura Hiden gave me the idea about children's mental health in other villages.

"Ugh, is papa still sleeping?"

"Yes, your father is tired. His mission takes too much of his chakra. Let him rest, Sarada."

"Ok, whatever. I just wanted to train with him."

"But you can train with me. Tsunade trained me when I was in your age, I can help you too."

"Oh, okay! I want to get better in medical ninjutsu. And improve my punches!"

""Well, I don't think our new house will survive if we train fights here so let's focus on medical ninjutsu for today, okay?"

-

"And now we have another burned fish... Again. Mama, I'm terrible in this!"

"Actually it's cooked fish. The good news is: we now have our lunch. Don't worry, you are 12! You have years to learn it, you don't need to be great in everything. I'll be here to help you. It's useful in missions to know at least the basic, like I teached your dad."

"Papa knows medical ninjutsu?"

"Yes, I started teaching him when we was 17. He had to leave the village for while because..."

"Yeah, papa told me. I mentioned Orochimaru one day and he said... Not everything, but about our clan, that our village didn't treat them well and he wanted revenge... He was trained by Orochimaru when he was 15 but... What Orochimaru did to papa when he was 15 was traumatic, right? That wasn't a normal training."

"No, that wasn't."

"I see..."

"I know you're curious about your father past but you need to wait. Not only you're too young to know as there's events that he isn't prepared to talk yet."

"But you can tell me why I wasn't born in the village?"

"Hm.... I think I can... Well, you already know the village disliked Uchiha clan for a long time. Your father and I decided to get married here but that was a reserved wedding. We wasn't sure how the village would react about it, although we being heroes helped a bit. Kakashi-sensei was the Hokage and he talked to your father about this. We already wanted to start a family but we wanted you to be treated like any other kid. Then Kakashi-sensei had meeting in Konoha Council to make sure Uchiha clan will not be attacked again and be treated as part of Konoha."

"Hm. That's why we don't live separated from the village like when my dad was a kid, right?"

"Yes. But it took time to Konoha Council accept it. Full of idiots! So we decided to travel for while, after your father's birthday. I already was pregnant back then but I didn't know. We visited several villages, helping anybody who could need us. Some doctors heard about the children's mental health and was interested in the idea, I sent some letter to your aunt Ino. She really was happy about it and wanted us to support it. In the middle of all this, I found out I was pregnant."

"And you two was happy about it... Right?"

"Of course! We already wanted a family. Your father wanted us to go back but I told him we should stay and wait Kakashi-sensei letter with Council decision. I was sure you would born during the ninth month anyway. When we finally get the letter, I agree with your father and we started to go back. Our travels wasn't bad, we meet so many nice people! And your father teached me fire jutsu... He looked handsome teaching me..."

"That's so gross, can we please go back to when you two was coming home?"

"Ok! So we already was near when the contractions started. At first I though "I'm probably wrong, it's not nine months yet! I'm sure that's just a false alarme" then, after few hours feeling it I finally noticed... I was wrong. I felt like a complete idiot! I read so many books to know some babies can born before 9 months. I am a DOCTOR! How didn't cross my mind you could born BEFORE it! While I was too busy having an argument to myself, your father already was in panic and we had to decide what to do. Karin was our only option."

"Err... I remember about her... I'm still embarrassed about what i did. I'm really sorry, mama."

"Don't worry about that. Anyway, I met her in other opportunities, she gave me that picture of your father when he was younger and she is great to talk about medical ninjutsu. I knew where she was because of our last letter, then we found her place and asked for her help. Poor Karin, I promised her I will never show up in middle of night in labor to her again. Your birth was great but your father fainted... "My chakra was too low" he said. Hours later I was ready to leave, I used my chakra to recover and I'm sure Karin took a long worthy nap after we left. Any questions?"

"...I... Wow!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sarada training with Sasuke is implied in the manga and Sasuke Shinden: The Teacher's Star Pupil.
> 
> *In Sasuke Shinden: The Teacher's Star Pupil Sarada mention she feels safe because her dad protect the village but she of course feels more happy with him in home with them.
> 
> *Sasuke feeling lonely with only Sakura's letters and Aoda during his mission and wanting to be with his family is mentioned in Sasuke Retsuden etc.

"Let's try chidori again, papa!"

"You should rest first, Sarada."

"But!"

"No "but". Your chakra still is low to do that."

"Argh!"

"Listen to your father, Sarada. Now now, don't look so sad. He is home for more time now, you two will find more opportunity to trainings."

"Oh, that's true! Now I notice, if papa is coming home all the time now so his mission is finished?"

"...We don't know yet. My investigation will continue but inside the village this time."

"Yeah! So we can train a lot now! And you will be here... In your birthday, papa?"

"Aa."

"Mama, did you hear that?! We can make a celebration, a party! We will invide everybody and-"

"Wait, Sarada! You need to ask if your father want it."

"...That's okay, Sakura. We can do that."

"Anata? Are you sure? I confess I would like to celebrate your birthday, Sarada was 3 when you left and you had your last birthday party... But only if you feel comfortable with that."

"I'm sure, Sakura. During my mission traveling in dimensions was impossible to remember when was my own birthday. That wasn't even important in the moment. Sarada was too young to remember that birthday party so we can make one... But I will kick Naruto if he broke anything."

"You felt really lonely all these years, papa?"

"Aa. But I had Aoda and your mother's letters."

"I'm glad you can come home now, Anata."

"Me too. Having a home, a family again... I..."

"Yes, I know..."

-

"Hey, papa."

"Hm?"

"We totally should invide Aoda to your birthday party!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Sasuke Shinden: The Teacher's Star Pupil book:  
> *Sasuke thinking his mentorship with the kids is different of Kakashi's  
> *Sasuke and Sarada working together to move a ship and Sasuke explaining to Sarada how he made the ice.  
> *Sasuke liking to train the kids.  
> *Sasuke say that of course he tells Sakura everything. That anime episode edited with Sakura saying Sasuke don't contact her while manga and novels confirm he actually sent letters to her and Sakura is the first person to know when he come home from his mission, even before Naruto or Shikamaru. Sakura also is part of group that knows any detail about his secret mission and is present of the meetings.  
> *Sarada joking there's Sakura lipstick in Sasuke face.  
> *Sasuke thinking Sarada is like Sakura.

"Sarada told me you two worked together about that girl Lily..."

"Aa. She was impressed when she saw the ice I made around the ship. I liked to train all of them, I told that to Konohamaru. But... I'm not like Kakashi, my training is more... simple."

"You don't need to train someone like Kakashi, Anata. If I train someone, I will do that in my own way not like Tsunade. You have a mission to go, you have your own child and wife... Any mentor has their own training style, depending on several factors."

"Hm... Sarada is too much like you. She is really strong."

"Hehe."

"And she said there was your lipstick... in my face."

"What? B-but I'm sure I wasn't using any lipstick in that day! I rarely use one!"

"You didn't, she was joking... But I believed in her for a moment and tried to clear my face. Don't laugh, Sakura, that's not funny."

"Yes, it is! Our child is really... And don't worry, I will make sure to kiss you using a lipstick next time."

"Tsk"

"And, now that Sarada is sleeping and we are here in our bed... If you want any kiss..."

"Hm..."

"Wait! I need to find my lipstick first!"

"Sakura!"


End file.
